


Different

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit and Remus are great dads, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's in the past tho, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Patton is Virgil's best friend, School Counselor Dr. Emile Picani, Thomas is awesome okay, help me, idk what to tag this, thomas and virgil are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Virgil was different then all the other 15 year olds. Everyone had a mom and a dad, even his significant other Remy had one. One meaning a mom. A loving women who would always be there when you needed love and someone to cry to. Everyone in his school had a mom but him. He didn't care he just felt... different in a bad way.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Some Things Aren't Funny

Virgil Nyx was… different. He didn’t have a mom. Don’t think he didn’t love his dads who adopted him he did; they took him away from his abusive dad but they also took him away from his loving mom. Remy, his significant other, had an amazing mom who loved Virgil as well. So here we were, Virgil sitting in his Spanish class, anxiously waiting to be able to go home and cuddle with his significant other. They always knew how to cheer him up. 

“So your last name would be your father’s last name first, then your mother’s last name if you were born in a Spanish speaking country. Virgil, what would your last name be?” The sudden question shocked Virgil for a second. His teacher was staring at him. She was clearly waiting for an answer. 

“Um, what if you don’t have a mom?” That earned a laugh from the class and a sarcastic one from his teacher.

“Haha Virgil. What would it be?” She asked again. Virgil swallowed air and bit his lower lip. 

“I really mean what if you don’t have a mom..?” Virgil mumbled, looking into his lap.

“Virgil. What would it be? Your dad’s last name, mom’s maiden name.” The teacher looked at Virgil with a disapproving glare. 

“Virgil Anx Nyx Knight.” Virgil mumbled, just giving her Remus’ family name. 

“Thank you. Now in Spanish speaking countries-” Virgil ignored whatever happened the rest of the class, opting to pass notes with Patton who was next to him. 

_ She should’ve listened to you. I know Remy is going to flip their lid if they hear about this. She should’ve at least asked you what you meant. -Patton _

_ eh what are you gonna do? she just sucks as it is so. besides, little does she know I just gave her my papa’s family name. I don’t even know my birth mom’s name. -V _

_ You accept things too easily, Virge. She shouldn’t have been rude about it. She can just check the system and see that you don’t have a mom. -Patton _

_ patt, it’s fine. people suck. now continue writing the notes so i can copy them later. -V _

_ Fine. I am going to complain though, Nobody upsets my dark strange son! -Patton _

Virgil smiled softly at the note and hid it under his folders, now doodling on the side of his notebook. Patton was a good friend. 

~~~

“Hi Mr. and Mr. Nyx!” Patton waved happily to Virgil’s dads. 

“Oh hello Patton.” Dolos waved back to Patton and looked back at the food he was making. 

“Hola dads of Virgil.” Remy smiled, entering the house.

“Hey Remy.” Remus smiled back and waved enthusiastically then resting his head on Dolos’ shoulder to see what he was doing. Virgil closed the door behind him and sat on the couch, leaving room for Patton and Remy. Patton sat on his left side and Remy sat on his right side, sliding their arm around Virgil's waist. 

“So the Spanish teacher sucks.” Virgil mumbled, cuddling into Remy’s side. 

“Ms. Smith?” Dolos asked, looking up at his son. 

“Ms. Smith is a funny last name for a Spanish teacher.” Remus commented, walking into the living room. Remus sat in a chair so he could easily talk to Virgil.

“What’d she do, sweetie?” Virgil looked up at his dad.

“She kept insisting that I tell her my mom’s maiden name. But I don’t know it and asked her what if I didn’t have a mom and she laughed at me and kept telling me to tell it to me so I just gave her your family name and I didn’t know what else to do she just glared at me the rest of the class and I didn’t do anything else ‘m sorry, Papa.” Virgil kept rambling on, never catching a breath for he was talking too fast. 

“Okay first off, breathe. Second off, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Remus looked over at his husband for help.

“I’m going to talk to the school board Virge.” Dolos said, not looking up from the zucchini lasagna he was making. 

“Patton already complained to Dr. Picani about it.” Virgil mumbled, Patton laughed nervously.

“Because Patton is friggin great.” Dolos responded, smiling at Patton who smiled back. 

“Oh! Virge, Roman and Logan are coming over soon. Yes they are sleeping over, for how long? Who knows?!” Remus said. Virgil nodded and just snuggled closer to Remy who pressed a kiss to his head. Virgil blushed, his whole face turning red.

“Awww baby you look so cute when you blush!” Remy squealed, kissing Virgil’s nose.

“Hey Dee! Remember when we were like that?” Remus jumped up, running to Dolos. 

“When?” Dolos turned around and caught Remus’ lips, catching the other male off guard. Remus gasped and blushed.

“Ha. Just like in highschool. But in highschool it was harder to get you into bed.” Dolos smirked, turning back around.

“Dad. That’s gross.” Virgil coughed, gripping Remy’s jacket. Remy ran their fingers through Virgil’s hair, knowing something was wrong. They massaged Virgil’s head, just trying to relieve whatever stress Virgil had pent up from the day. Virgil purred and leaned into the touch. 

“Awww! You guys are adorable!” Patton squealed, taking a picture on his phone then showing it to them.

“Just adorable! I’m sending this to Thomas!” Virgil playfully rolled his eyes and lightly kicked Patton’s thigh. Remy giggled and kissed their boyfriend. 

“Mm. You’re right, Virgie is cute.” Remy kissed Virgil’s nose before kissing his lips again. Virgil rolled his eyes again and let Remy massage his head. Virgil purred again and almost choked on laughter when he saw his Papa making some lude motions with his fingers. 

“Papa!” Virgil hissed, nuzzling Remy’s neck. Dolos took a dish towel and swatted Remus with it.

“Harder Daddy~” Remus moaned, giggling at Dolos’ glare. Patton, sweet innocent Patton, looked confused. 

“Why-” Virgil cut Patton off.

“Hey wanna watch Gravity Falls?” He asked, smiling.

“Yes!” Patton squealed, letting Virgil grab the remote and go to Hulu. 

“Virge! Dinner’s ready, sweetheart. Rem, Patt, you may help yourselves. I made a tad too much for three people so have at it.” Dolos set the zucchini lasagna down. It was no bake so it had raw zucchini with a cheese spread, marinara sauce, and a pesto sauce. It was one of Dolos’ specialties and by far Virgil’s favorite. It was also pleasing to look at. Remy scooped Virgil up bridal style and brought him to the kitchen, plopping him onto a chair. Remy sat next to him, Patton sitting on the other side of Virgil with Dolos and Remus across from them. Dolos must have been able to tell that Virgil had been having a bad week because he was eyeing his son as Virgil ate. He also rarely made Virgil’s favorite dinner unless he had been upset, which had started happening a lot lately. Long story short, Virgil might get sick of this lasagna. 

“So, how was your week Virgil?” Dolos asked, eating a forkful of lasagna. Virgil looked up from his food, shrugging and shoving food into his mouth. 

“Okay I guess?” Virgil mumbled around the food. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Remus reminded. Virgil rolled his eyes and swallowed. 

“It was fine.” Remy raised an eyebrow at that and started making a sniffing motion.

“Babe. What are you doing?” Virgil asked, inching away towards Patton.

“Sniffing for bullshit. Which, I found. You’ve been complaining all week, baby.” Remy sighed at Dolos saying ‘language’. Patton rested a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Veeeeeee.” Patton whined.

“If you’re having a bad week tell us. We love you!” Virgil let a small smile find its way onto his face as his friend swung his arms around him. 

“But if you don’t want to at least tell Emile.” Remus said. Suddenly, ding dong. Remus jumped up and ran to the door, opening it.   
“Hi yes it is I, the amazing Uncle Roman! And I guess Uncle Logan’s here two.” Roman smiled, making his famous stance as he walked in, Logan sighing behind him. Well this was going to be a loooooong day. Or well, two or three. 


	2. That Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one word. Everybody always has to say that one gosh darn word. Always in front of him. Why? Why with that one word?

Virgil, Remy, Roman, Logan, Remus, and Dolos were sitting in the Nyx’s living room, Patton having had to go home for he couldn’t sleep over. They were all casually chatting after Virgil gave hugs to the uncles he hadn’t seen in months. 

“Hey Ro! Remember that time where I swore to you that your teddy bear came alive at night and you had Mom put him in time out for scaring you?” Remus recalled with a laugh, Roman laughing with him.   
“That scared me for weeks. Maybe even months! Mom was probably sick of putting that teddy bear in time out every night.” There was that word again.  _ Mom _ . Virgil shrunk into himself, moving closer to Remy as well. Remy, who was still on their phone, just ran their hand through Virgil’s hair, scratching his scalp where they saw Virgil previously scratching at. Virgil sighed and leaned closer to Remy, happy that they loved him. 

“You okay, baby?” Remy asked, quietly. Virgil just nodded and hummed as Remy’s cold fingers ran through his hair, touching his scalp every now and then. 

“If you say so. Here, look at this.” Remy handed Virgil their phone which was displaying a really stupid cat picture. Virgil giggled and handed Remy the phone back.

“Cats are dumb.” Remy nodded at Virgil’s statement. 

“Indeed they are.” Dolos looked over at the couple.

“And how would Shadow feel about that, Virge?” Dolos asked, getting up to fetch said cat and plop her on Virgil’s lap.

“No Shadow is a smart cat.” Virgil huffed, picking up his cat and putting her on his shoulders. She curled around his neck and closed her eyes.

“See? A normal cat would try to run. Shadow just accepted her fate and went to sleep.” Virgil snickered, Dolos giving him a blank stare. 

“Okay Remus. I blame you for anything weird that our son does from now on.” Remus looked at him with a ‘Why’ expression holding his hands out in the ‘idk bro’ stance. Dolos giggled and kissed his forehead, sitting back down between Remus and Virgil. 

“But Shadow is dumb. See?!” Remus pulled out a laser pointer as he spoke and pointed it at the floor. Shadow saw it and leap from Virgil’s shoulder, trying to eat the dot. Virgil screamed from her randomly jumping then broke out into laughter. Remy had jumped back from terror and was holding their hand, which held their phone, close to their heart as if trying it get to calm down; their other hand was on the couch’s armrest. Logan rolled his eyes and moved closer to his husband, trying to not get the red dot on him so Shadow wouldn’t attack him. Alas, Remus shined the laser on him.    
“Roman. Get your brother to stop shining this light on me before the cat notices.” Logan protested, Roman successfully getting the laser pointer handed to him. Roman slung an arm around Logan.

“You’re okay, mi amour.” Roman kissed Logan’s temple and shone the light on Dolos’ leg as payback.   
“Don’t rope me into this!” Dolos hissed, moving his leg. Roman laughed and handed the pointer back to Remus who pointed it at the still frighted Remy. Shadow saw it and walked over to Remy, curling up in their lap.

“Wait what the fuck?!” Remus looked confused. Dolos lightly slapped him for cussing.   
“Shadow has completely betrayed me!” Remus scoffed, glaring at his son’s cat. Virgil pet her along with Remy already petting her. 

“Nah she just knows how to pick her people.” Virgil commented, kissing Remy’s cheek. Remus glared at the cat one last time before putting the laser pointer away.

“She was supposed to attack them.” He mumbled, curling close to Dolos. 

“But she didn’t.” Logan noted, looking up from the book he had brought and now had taken out. 

“Still the same bookworm you were in highschool, Lo?” Dolos asked, looking over at his lifelong friend. Logan gave a small nod and looked back at his book. 

“My mom actually bought this for me when we were 14.” Logan said, pushing up his glasses while snuggling into his husband. Roman beamed and looked at the book.   
“Oh it’s Alice in Wonderland!” Roman squealed, clapping and kissing his hubby’s nose. 

“I like Mom’s style.” Roman noted, resuming his conversation with his brother. Virgil shrunk at the word.  _ Mom _ . Mom mom mom mom mom! Why did everyone have to say that! That stupid, annoying word! Always in front of him! Why?! 

~~~Time skip a rooney~~~   
  
Virgil, Patton, Remy, and Remy’s friend Oliver were eating lunch together. Oliver was kind of weird and creepy but that’s beside the point. Remy was on their phone, their arm around Virgil, as they talked to everyone else. 

“V. My mom wants to know if you want to go camping with us over Spring break? She just texted me. Your dads are cool with it apparently.” Virgil cringed at the word but nodded. 

“Sure.” Remy nodded and texted their mom.

“Pat, Oli, she said you guys can come as well.” Virgil sighed and went back to gazing at his non-eaten food.

“I’m okay! Thank you though.” Patton went back to eating his brownie and talking to Oliver.

“Outdoors aren’t my thing. Plus, I don’t want to see what weird coupley shit you guys are gonna do. I also don’t get to see my moms too often and they are staying for all of Spring break.” Oliver mumbled, guestering towards the two. 

“Fair.” Remy shrugged and looked over at Virgil who was gripping his jacket at the word ‘moms’. 

“Baby. You haven’t eaten anything. Eat.” Remy opted to talk about something else. They knew Virgil wouldn’t want to talk about whatever was going on in school. Virgil shook his head and Remy groaned. Virgil didn’t like to eat in front of anyone that wasn’t his family, Patton, or them. Remy thinks he’s insecure about the way he looks when he eats but they don’t know.

“Please?” Virgil shook their head again. Remy let it go and tugged Virgil closer to their side. Remy would get him to eat at the camping trip. They would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!
> 
> (Side note, I had awesome fonts for Virgil and Patton's writing but nooooo. If you guys can find a way for me to keep them, please tell me.)


End file.
